Où est celui que je connaissais
by Didou367
Summary: "Tu n'es même pas un être à l'âme corrompue, Amérique, mais un être dépourvu de son âme. T'en rends-tu compte ? Sens-tu dans le moindre de tes actes, dans tes plus insignifiantes paroles, l'absence de ce que tu étais jadis ?"


**Titre :** Où est celui que je connaissais...  
**Auteur :** Didou367.  
**Fandom :** Hetalia.  
**Jour/Thème :** 6 Mars, Le difficile n'est pas de monter, mais, en montant, de rester soi.  
**Personnages, couple :** Angleterre, Amérique.  
**Rating :** T.  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages d'Hetalia appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

Qu'est-il donc advenu de toi,… Amérique ? Pourrais-tu donc m'expliquer, je te prie, parce que moi, je n'arrive aucunement à comprendre ce qui t'a changé ainsi. Je n'arrive aucunement à le comprendre, ou je ne souhaite aucunement le comprendre… Je ne saurais dire duquel des deux il s'agit, en vérité.  
Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne peux plus te regarder devenir cet être que tu nous dévoiles à chaque fois un peu plus, à mon grand dam.

Je ne réussis pas à me souvenir…

Quand est-ce que ton regard, coutumièrement d'un bleu comme celui d'un céleste séjour à la couleur seulement éthérée par la tiède allégresse du soleil, un saphir que parsèment d'iridescentes paillettes de jovialité et de bienveillance ; a-t-il changé pour se montrer d'un azur d'acier, durci par ce pernicieux besoin de contrôle, de pouvoir, assombri par cette fielleuse froideur, ce désir délétère d'écraser cet impudent dernier adversaire, seule puissance égalant la tienne ?  
Quand est-ce que les traits de ton visage basané, éternellement bonifiés par cette insouciance côtoyant souvent la sottise, se sont-ils crispés en ce masque d'implacable rudesse ; à quel moment ton sourire irradiant de cette agaçante joie s'est-il tordu en un sanguinaire rictus dont la seule vue lacère tout mon être comme s'il m'était adressé ?

« Angleterre, je ne sais pas dans quel monde tu te balades actuellement, mais si tu pouvais en revenir au nôtre et m'écouter, ça serait pas mal. On a un bâtard de communiste à dégager, j'te signale. »

Bon Dieu, Amérique, est-ce que tu t'entends parler ? Cette tonalité impitoyable qui glace chacun de tes mots, qui les rend tranchants comme la lame d'un couteau, je ne la supporte plus ; la grossièreté de tes expressions, alors qu'elle m'agaçait auparavant de par son innocence, me blesse à présent car elle n'est qu'une autre démonstration de cette dédaigneuse brusquerie qui te caractérise ; je donnerais n'importe quoi pour ouïr à nouveau les vibrations enjouées de ta voix, celle qui embellissait même la plus stupide de tes phrases parce qu'elle tonitruait de ta joie de vivre.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien, Angleterre ? Tu es tout pâle et… »

… tu es au bord des larmes. Je le sais bien, _froggie_, ne me le dis pas. Je t'en supplie.

« Oui, bien sûr. »

Comment pourrais-je aller bien alors que je vois le petit garçon, l'adolescent, la nation que j'ai éduqués devenir ce monstre de glaciale avidité ?  
Je regrette maintenant plus que jamais de l'avoir laissé partir, je m'en veux d'avoir été trop faible pour le retenir ; quel genre de tuteur suis-je donc ? Ou, tout du moins, quel genre de tuteur ai-je donc été pour lui permettre de se métamorphoser de façon latente en cet être à l'intarissable soif de pouvoir ?  
J'aimerais tant réussir à t'ouvrir les yeux, t'arracher cette dangereuse obsession qui grignote ton âme en même temps qu'elle engloutit le monde… Ne comprends-tu donc pas qu'il n'y a pas que Russie sur cette foutue Terre ? Pourquoi refusez-vous donc de cohabiter, pourquoi refuses-tu, toi, de cohabiter ? Trouves-tu donc plus jouissive l'idée d'annihiler peu à peu sa grandeur, annihilant dans le même temps ta raison pour laisser place à cette passion hallucinée que tu sembles ressentir à l'égard de cet homme des steppes ?

La puissance que tu as fort promptement acquise, tandis que, malgré moi, je la bénissais car elle te garantissait une protection imparable contre ce monde anarchique, je la maudis aujourd'hui de t'avoir placé face à l'URSS, tel son antinomique reflet, d'avoir fait de toi son rival.  
Elle s'est furtivement immiscée en toi, s'est mêlée au sang qui coule dans tes veines pour se faufiler jusqu'à ton cœur, jusqu'à ton âme qu'elle a gangrénée dans le but de mieux la déchiqueter. Elle a teinté ta flavescente folichonnerie de ses vicieuses ténèbres ; elle t'a subrepticement retiré tout ce qui te définissait.

Tu n'es même pas un être à l'âme corrompue, Amérique, mais un être dépourvu de son âme. T'en rends-tu compte ? Sens-tu dans le moindre de tes actes, dans tes plus insignifiantes paroles, l'absence de ce que tu étais jadis ?  
Je veux retrouver ce concentré de bonté et d'étourderie qui m'irritait comme rien d'autre en cet univers, ce jeune homme que je passais des heures à morigéner quant à son attitude frivole, son manque de pondération dans chacune de ses actions, dans sa manière d'exister.

Tu es devenu première puissance mondiale, à égalité avec cet ahuri de communiste ; tu as gagné une importance que tu demeurais assurément trop jeune pour savoir la gérer, elle s'est imposée à toi comme elle t'a aidé à t'imposer au monde et a perverti jusqu'aux plus infinitésimaux recoins de ton esprit.  
Peut-être est-ce de ma faute, d'une certaine manière. Il est vrai que je ne t'ai jamais enseigné qu'il fallait contrôler le pouvoir que l'on obtenait, l'entraver de la même manière qu'une bête sauvage. Il faut tout de même me reconnaître que je ne t'ai jamais appris tout cela car je n'imaginais guère que tu vivrais autrement qu'en tant que ma colonie.

« Angleterre, t'as les papiers que je t'avais demandé d'amener la dernière fois ?  
-Oui, bien sûr, Amérique. »

Quoi qu'il en soit, je resterai toujours à tes côtés, autant dans l'espoir de te voir redevenir un jour toi-même que pour essayer moi-même de te ramener à la raison.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur qui sert à rien (mais vraiment à rien) :** Comme vous pouvez vous en douter, on est dans un contexte Guerre froide, ce qui explique l'Amérique OOC qui y est décrit, qui n'est autre que capitaliste!Amérique. J'ai encore failé vers la fin, et non parce que j'écrivais dans l'urgence mais parce que j'avais plus d'idées, tout simplement.


End file.
